Fumikage Tokoyami
|romaji = Tokoyami Fumikage |alias = |birthday = October 30th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Post U.A. Cultural Festival) |height = 158 cm (5' 2¼") |hair = Black |eye = Red |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Dark Shadow |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Midoriya |debut = Chapter 5 |debutanime = Episode 5 |voice = |eng voice = |entrance exam = 9th |quirk apprehension = 5th |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Medium/Close Range Combat}} |Tokoyami Fumikage}}, also known by his Hero name Tsukuyomi is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Fumikage is a young man with a bird-shaped head that includes a yellow beak, red eyes, and a red neck. Despite those traits, Fumikage's body is of normal human shape and he has human teeth. Fumikage's Costume consists of a dark robe with a purple tint that covers his entire torso and black boots. Gallery Chapter_101.png|Fumikage's Manga Profile. Fumikage Tokoyami civilian profile.png|Sketch of Fumikage. Personality Fumikage has a reserved, serious, and focused personality. Though he does not talk very much, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. When Fumikage teams up with others, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. He appears to be fond of darkness and other related concepts, sometimes coming off as a slightly dramatic, such as calling a recreational game a "mad banquet of darkness". Despite this, he is also shown to be embarrassed about his interests to a certain degree, refusing to let his classmates see his dark and gloomy room. Fumikage seems to have a certain level of belief in the concept of fate and destiny, sometimes spouting philosophical expressions. Fumikage also seems to be aware of his own limits and understands when it's time to back down, surrendering when Katsuki Bakugo forced him into a difficult position to fight back. He takes any advice he gets seriously and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities. Abilities Overall Abilities: Fumikage is said to be one of the strongest members of Class 1-A. He was able to defeat Momo Yaoyorozu (a person who was accepted into U.A. through official recommendations). Izuku Midoriya remarked that Fumikage is one of the strongest people when it comes to one-on-one battles. Fumikage has shown he is able to think strategically. An example of this would be when he ordered his Dark Shadow to guard his team's blind spot during the Human Cavalry Battle and grabbed one of Shoto's headbands when the opportunity arose. Fumikage managed to hold off Katsuki Bakugo for some time, one of the strongest members in Class 1-A, despite having a Quirk type disadvantage and even when his Dark Shadow was not at full potential. All Might himself acknowledged Fumikage's strength and gave advice to him on how to improve. Shoto Todoroki was amazed by Fumikage's strength after witnessing his Dark Shadow pulverize and defeat Moonfish, a villain that kept both him and Bakugo on the defensive. Fumikage's skill and strength were enough to attract the attention of both Mr. Compress, who attempted to capture him after watching him demolish Moonfish, and the Pro Hero Hawks, at the time the No. 3 Pro Hero, who took Fumikage as an intern. Proficient: '''Fumikage is incredibly proficient with Dark Shadow, using it for both attack and defense, to boost his mobility and even rescue operations. While he can still lose control of his Quirk, Fumikage's skill allowed him to earn 5th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. During the Provisional License Arc, Fumikage used the advice given to him by All Might and the experience gained in the Final Exams Arc to create Black Ankh, a super move which removes Fumikage's physical weaknesses. He was able to do this in just five days of intensive training, and went on to create two more super moves relating to Black Ankh. Later on, under Hawks, he would further improve Dark Shadow, allowing it to travel much further away from his body (though reducing the time it could be used). Hawks' training also allowed Tokoyami to develop an ability known as Black Fallen Angel. Quirk Tokoyami shadow light.png|Fumikage's description of Dark Shadow in the light Tokoyami shadow darkness.png|Fumikage's description of Dark Shadow in the darkness |Dāku Shadō}}: Fumikage is the host of a sentient, shadow beast that he can materialize and contract to and from his body freely. Fumikage can utilize Dark Shadow for various purposes, including defending himself. In spite of its versatility, Dark Shadow's energy is limited and can be drained by sunlight. When it runs out of energy, Dark Shadow retracts back into Fumikage. According to Mezo, Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) probably intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and possibly making it stronger as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. The personality, strength, defense, and control of the shadow-like monster depends on the lack of light on Fumikage's surroundings. During the day, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size but still has considerable strength and defense and is easier to control. During the night, Dark Shadow is stronger and bigger which grants it great strength, defense, and size, powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control at night, causing it to rampage based on its own free will. Super Moves 200px|thumb|Dark Shadow envelops Fumikage's body. * |Burakkuanku}}: Fumikage's special move (previously known as . Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses. ** : Fumikage shoots out Dark Shadow's claw which attacks at great speed. ** : Fumikage enlarges Dark Shadows arms and smashes his targets with them. * : It is a technique that Fumikage devised under the tutelage of the Pro Hero Hawks. Fumikage wraps himself up in Dark Shadow's arms and allows himself to be carried by it, while Dark Shadow flies by flapping its arms as wings. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Fumikage's family name means . Fumikage's given name contains the characters for and . This may be a reference to shadow stepping. *Fumikage's Hero name "Tsukuyomi" comes from , a lunar deity of Shinto culture. *Fumikage's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 14 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 9th during the U.A. Entrance Exam. **Ranked 5th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 14th in Class 1-A's overall grades. **Ranked 3rd in the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *In the First Popularity Poll, Fumikage ranked 7th. *Fumikage's birthday is a day before Halloween (October 30th.) *Fumikage likes apples and dark places. *Kohei Horikoshi commented that Fumikage is an awesome character, but others see him differently. *In many ways, Fumikage holds many similarities to superheroine , from DC Comics: **Both have the aesthetic theme of ravens. **Both manifest their power in the form of a black, shadow-like energy. **Both struggle to keep this power from controlling their mind and body. ** Both utilize cloaks as part of their costumes. Quotes *(To self) "''Revelry in the dark." References Site Navigation es:Fumikage Tokoyami fr:Fumikage Tokoyami it:Fumikage Tokoyami pl:Fumikage Tokoyami pt-br:Fumikage Tokoyami ru:Фумикаге Токоями Category:Males Category:Characters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Hero Interns Category:Emitters